


It's Me, Atlantis

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [83]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any robot/AI, They'd NEVER want to be human."Rodney tries something new with Atlantis. She's not happy about it.





	

“What have you done to me?” She stared down at herself, at her body, her human curves and the blue satin dress. “What have you done?”  
  
Rodney’s smile faltered. “I...thought you’d be pleased. You have a body now! You can interact with the denizens of the city more fully, and -”  
  
She spun on him, eyes flashing with fury. “How dare you presume to know my wants and desires! This thing you’ve done is - is an abomination. I was never meant to be like this, never _wanted_ to be like this.”   
  
Rodney backed up a step. The body he’d given her was human, grown like Carson Beckett’s clone, as vulnerable as any human body, but she was Atlantis, and she was still connected to the city. She was still _in_ the city. Rodney had made sure of that.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he began. “Look, if you don’t like it, I can…put you back to the way you were.” Kill her, he meant, and he swallowed hard. “Is that what you want?”  
  
“Yes!” she cried, and then, “No!” And then, voice smaller, “I don’t know.”  
  
John came dashing into the lab at full speed. “What’s going on? What’s the emergency?”  
  
Relief flooded Rodney’s limbs. “There you are! Wait, what emergency?”  
  
John skidded to a halt. “Didn’t you page me? I got a message on my laptop. Emergency. In this lab. It was one of those automated Atlantis messages, like when someone sets off a quarantine or -” He noticed the woman standing in front of Rodney, shoulders hunched, expression miserable.  
  
John cleared his throat. “Hello, Miss. Are you all right?”  
  
She flung herself into his arms, bursting into tears.  
  
John stumbled back a couple of steps, eyes wide with horror, but he put his arms around her and steadied her, patting her hair carefully. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”  
  
“It’s all his fault.” She flung a hand in Rodney’s direction, refusing to look at him.  
  
John cast him a questioning look that was half-accusing. Rodney winced and ducked his head.  
  
“What did he do?”  
  
“He did this to me. Made me like this.” She buried her face in John’s shirt and sobbed more.  
  
John looked confused. “Um, made you like what?”  
  
The woman wrenched herself back. “Like this!” She ran a hand down her body, and John’s gaze lingered on her curves a little too long.   
  
Rodney cleared his throat pointedly, and John snapped his gaze back to her face.  
  
“What were you like before?” And then realization crossed John’s face. “Were you a man?” He cast Rodney a horrified look.  
  
“No! I would never -”  
  
“John,” the woman said, sniffling, “it’s me. Atlantis.”  
  
“I’m sorry, did you say _Atlantis?_ ” John echoed.  
  
She nodded, hunching her shoulders once more.  
  
John turned to Rodney. “What the hell did you do?”  
  
“I was trying to help,” Rodney protested.  
  
“How is this helping? Who’s running the city?”  
  
“She’s still connected to the city!”  
  
“Then the emergency alert on my laptop -” John turned back to Atlantis. “Was that you?”  
  
She nodded again, sniffled. “I don’t want to be like this! I never wanted this. I want to go back to - to _me_.”  
  
“Rodney,” John said through gritted teeth, “put her back.”  
  
“I can’t just put her back,” Rodney snapped. “She’s a person. She’s alive. You’re asking me to kill her.”  
  
John blinked down at her. “Oh.”

“If this is what being a person is all about, it’s awful, and I totally understand why my original people wanted to ascend,” Atlantis said. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and moaned. “It hurts. Why does it hurt? How can you possibly do anything when it always hurts?”  
  
“Is she sick?” John asked, alarmed. “Did you make her wrong?”  
  
“I did not ‘make her wrong’,” Rodney said, affronted, and they were all interrupted by the very loud sound of a stomach rumbling.  
  
“Oh! She’s hungry! You’re hungry.” John smiled tentatively at Atlantis. “Come on. Let’s go get you some food. You’ll feel better. How about a brownie?”  
  
“A brownie? Those must be delicious. Rodney makes the best noises when he eats brownies.” Atlantis smiled tentatively. “No wonder Rodney becomes so angry when he hasn’t had food for a long time. Do you like brownies?” she asked John. “I know you like the sounds Rodney makes when he eats brownies. You imagine them, sometimes, during your nighttime self-initializations -”  
  
“Whoa! Hey!” John turned a fascinating shade of red. “Now that you’re a person, you’re going to have to learn about these things called boundaries. But first, let’s get some food.” He put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the door. “Come on, Rodney. You’d better help me. This is all your fault.”  
  
“I was trying to be nice,” he protested, but he followed, because he was curious. “What’s a nighttime self-initialization?”  
  
Atlantis made an obscene hand-gesture no ten-minute-old person should know, and John turned even redder, pinning her hands down to her sides. “Don’t do that!” he hissed.  
  
Rodney snickered.  
  
“Hey, Atlantis, you should ask Rodney about bathrooms,” John said, and Rodney realized he had created a monster, not in Atlantis, but in John.


End file.
